A New Girl in Town
by The Aura Being
Summary: Natsu, a new girl in town, moves next to Xiba. They both fall in love with each other, but they don't know if they return the same feelings.
1. Love at First Sight

_**I do not own Soul Calibur, and if Namco sues me then I'll sue them after I win the case. Anyways enjoy. I also don't own 'The Nanny'. The story is in Xiba and Natsu's POV. (Alternating)**_

**Xiba's POV**

"I can't wait to meet the new neighbors!" I said.

You know me, I'm Xiba. Let me get you caught up. My friend Amy and her dad moved to Sacramento to live in a mansion. And I live in L.A. I'm gonna really miss Amy. It's not like I have a crush on her or anything. I can't tell a lie, I did have a crush on her. I saw a blue car, and out came was a woman and a baby in a baby in a portable baby car seat. Then out came a girl. She had an unusual ponytail split in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 streaks. She was wearing a tight red long-sleeved shirt that looked se- um, I mean pretty on her. She wore matching short-shorts that revealed her long, toned, flawless, se- pretty legs. And she wore pink flip-flops.

My eyes locked on her and I didn't have the key to unlock it. She tried to pick up a box but it was obviously too heavy for her. I went outside to help her.

**Natsu's POV**

A boy about my age came out of the house next door. My brown eyes looked at him he was wearing an orange tank-top and brown sweat pants and he wearing black flip-flops. He had a crimson shade of hair. He was masculine and physically fit. He was just so se- handsome.

"Do you need help?" he asked. "Help, would be nice." I replied. The boy, helped me put the box in my house. "Thanks." I said I took one glimpse at and I couldn't stop looking at him. I think a carnation pink appeared on my face. "wow." I muttered. "Huh?" he muttered. "Nothing, I'm Natsu, by the way." "I'm Xiba. Do you want to come in my house?" asked Xiba. "Sure, I don't want to be in here if drops a box." I said pointing to Chie, my caretaker. He had a questioning look like 'What the hell?'. "When she drops a box on her foot, she screams like Fran giving birth." I explained as we both walked into his home.

I had a mental image of us holding hands, but I didn't act on it. Because I might screw up a future friendship.

**Xiba's POV**

"So this is my home." I said. "It's nice." she said. "Really, I think it's crappy." I replied. Natsu laughed at that. I blushed. My color of blush turned into a crimson. "Can use your bathroom?" she asked abruptly. "Yeah, uhh, down the hall, second door on the right." I located. She walked in a rather sexy way. Yes, I said it.

"Wow, you got over Amy fast!" said my annoying little sister, Leixia. "Who?" I asked. "Amy. Red hair, curled tails. Deep, dark, cold personality. Ring a bell?" replied Leixia. "What are you talking about? I don't _like _Natsu." I replied. I'm a terrible liar. "You are so into her!" said Leixia. "No I'm not. What do you know you're fifteen?" I said. Then I started to talk to her in a patronizing voice. "Are you ready for your first year of Kindergarten?" I also patted her head. She did the exact thing but said "Are you ready for your third year of eleventh grade?" "Alright, I guess I do have feelings for her. There's just something about her." I said. I know what it is though. "Maybe, it's because she dresses like a bow-wow." I glared at her.

**Natsu's POV**

**Meanwhile...**

I checked myself in the mirror. "I look hot!" I said as I ruffled my hair. I took my hair tie out and flipped my hair.

I had a daydream about us. We were sitting on a blanket in the park. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders. I lay my head on his shoulder. I raise it, I lock my brown ovals on his maroon orbs. Just as I was about to lay my pink, full lips on his, someone knocked on the door.

"Is anyone in there?" asked a voice that sounded like an adult. "Yeah, it's occupied." I said. I came out of the bathroom and I saw a man who had a scar under his eye. "Hi, I'm the man of the house, Kilik." "Hi, Kilik. I'm a friend of Xiba's." I said.

**Xiba's POV**

I saw Natsu with her hair down. She was so pretty with it down. I blushed. "Hi, guys." said Natsu. "Hi, I'm gonna give you some alone time." said Leixia. She walked out, probably to her room. "Who was that, your girlfriend?" Natsu asked. I was horrored by that question. "NO! DON'T EVER SAY THAT! SHE'S MY SISTER!" I said. "I'm sorry." apologized Natsu.

"So, hows it like here? I'm a New Yorker." asked Natsu. "Did you move here because everyone was so rude?" I asked. "Yes, and to hail a cab you have to yell 'HEY YOU TAXI!' So how is it here?" "Well, it's always warm here. The neighbors are nice." I replied. "Who are the other neighbors?" asked Natsu. "Well, uhh, before you, Amy Sorel and her father liv-" I said until she cut me off. "Wait, wait, wait, Sorel? As in Raphael Sorel?" asked Natsu. I nodded in response. "They lived in that hellhole?" asked Natsu. "If it's a hellhole then why did you and your mom buy this place?" I asked very confused. "I mean it was probably a hellhole to their standards." explained Natsu. "Oohh." I said.

"Anyways, on the other side of this house, a girl around our age, named, Talim. She's very short, sweet, sometimes shy." I answered. "Across this house, The Alexandra Family lives there, but the kids went off to college, and the mother died." Natsu gasped in sadness. "Yeah, I was really sad about it. She was my babysitter when I was little. Then her sister had to be my babysitter. Do you know bad she is?" I said. "How?" asked Natsu. She makes me scream into a pillow. I did that every time she went to the bathroom.

**Natsu's POV**

"Oh, what about you? I want to know more about you." I said sweetly. "Well, I like sports, I'm a huge eater, and I'm 99.9% honest. What about you?" He said. "Well I love pink, scarlet, red, and all the colors in that area. I always try to look my best. And I like shopping." I answered.

I think I'm gonna like this guy.

_**Thank you for reading! I appreciate it! Review Please! Chapter 2 will be uploaded next week. ;)**_


	2. The Love Academy

_**I DON'T OWN SOUL CALIBUR! For the 999,999,999,999,999th time!**_

_**Chapt. 2: The Love** **Academy**_

_**So I'm doing a different writing style tell me if you think I should keep this one or if I should go back to the one in Chapt. 1. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

The school uniform got sent to my house. It was a white shirt under with a selectable colored tie and skirt. I chose a pink tie and a red skirt. (Duh!) I also put a pink button that said 'If you don't look good, I don't look good'. I got dressed in it, brushed my teeth. I spit the tooth paste immediately. (It was my dogs, Kuzukiri and Awaayuki's toothpaste.)

"Ugh! Liver!" I said disgusted. I then brushed my teeth with the _right_ toothpaste.

I said bye to Chie then walked out, but when I opened the door Xiba was right there in front of the door. I was startled.

"Sorry." he said.

"That's okay." I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um... I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me." said Xiba.

"Sure." I said eagerly. Then we walked to school.

**Xiba's POV**

On the way to school, Natsu and I talked.

"I got a big test today." I groaned.

"What subject?" she asked.

I took one look in her brick brown ovals and uttered "Chemistry."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Uh... History." I said.

"Ooh, that's hard. On my first year of high school, I got a D- in history." she admitted.

"Did your mom put you over her knee and spank you?" I asked jokingly.

"It was _high _school, not _pre_school." she said laughing. I laughed as well. **  
**

"What classes do you have?" I asked sort of blushing.

"1st Period: History, 2nd Period: Music, 3rd Period: Algebra, 4th Period: P.E., 5th Period: Science, 6th Period: Lunch, 7th Period: Social Studies, and 8th Period: English/ Language Arts." she answered quickly.

I locked my eyes on her hair. Her beautiful light blonde hair in a straight, long, high ponytail today. Then I looked at a scarf she was wearing. It was all the way to the knees. It was pink, red, and orange. (Psst. It's me the author. Imagine Rikku's scarf from FFX-2, or a long scarf with the first color pattern in SC5)

"Do you have any classes in the same period?" she asked, jolting me from the trance she put me in.

"Yes, No, Yes, Yes, No, Yes, Yes, No." I answered.

We got to school, and we walked together to History class. We found two seats next to each other.

**Natsu's POV**

Every boy except Xiba, was drooling at the sight of the teacher's inappropriate clothing.

"I hope the teacher isn't mean." I whispered to Xiba.

"No, talking!" said the, apparently british teacher, Ms. Valentine (Her first name is, Ivy.)

"I spoke to soon." I whispered to Xiba again.

"I said, no talking!" said Ms. Valintine again, but even more stern. She also hit her pointer on my desk.

"In my defense, I was whispering. _Whispering_." I said like a lawyer.

Ms. Valentine hit her pointer on my desk again.

"Do you want to have detention?!" asked Ms. Valentine like a serial killer.

"NO!" I yelled like a mental escaped patient.

"Then, Shut Up!" yelled Ivy like, again, a mental escaped patient.

Then she walked to the front of the room.

"You have a test today. Except the new girl." announced Ms. Valentine.

Everyone, except me groaned.

She passed out the test to everyone else.

**Xiba's POV**

I looked at the test and Answered the questions.

When, I finished I brought the test to Ms. Valentine. She looked at me with a questioning and judgmental facial expression.

She graded me paper and said "Horrifying."

I looked at it, and it said '7% F'. _'Crap! But, how?! I studied all week for this test.' _I thought. I then looked at my answers.

**Who was the fourteenth president of the United States of America?:**

I answered 'Natsu'. _'Oh My God!' I thought '__What the Hell was I_ thinking?'.

I turned the page and looked at another question.

**What three colors are on the British Flag?:**

I answered 'Red, Pink, and Orange'. _'WHAT?! Those are the colors on Natsu's scarf!' Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!' _I thought.

The bell rang, signaling us that class was over.

"Bye Xiba, See ya in P.E." said a familiar voice, and of course, she was 'apparently' the fourteenth president of the U.S.

"See ya." I said smiling at her, which made Natsu giggle.

**Natsu's POV**

It was hard parting ways with Xiba, even though, I know that we're gonna meet in P.E.

I walked to the music room all the way at the other end of the school. WHY?! WHY GOD, WHY?! I barely got there in time.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." I said as I walked in.

"That's quite alright." said the teacher, she came up to me and said "Hi, I'm Miss Von Krone, but soon to be Mrs. Schtauffen." she said happily. I shook her hand, and went to my seat. And I went to an empty desk.

"Now, kids. We have a student teacher, today. Her name is Ms. Alexandra." said Miss Von Krone. Then she signaled someone to come in. Then a short fraternity girl came in. She had light blonde hair, a white blouse, a white and yellow skirt, and brown boots.

"Hi." she said shyly.

"Hello, Ms. Alexandra." we all said simultaneously.

"Well, you guys, Listen to the teacher, behave, and get acquainted, while I go make ou- I mean plan some other stuff to teach." said Miss Von Krone. It was obvious that she was going to say 'make out with her fiance.

"Who can tell me what is a 'rest'?" said Ms. Alexandra. She picked up her clipboard with all of our names on it. "Uhh, Natsu?" she looked up from her clipboard.

"Huh? Uhh, ... Xiba." I answered. Everyone laughed at me. _'Dammit' _I thought. Ms. Alexandra had an intrigued look.

**45 minutes later.**

The bell rang finally. "Uhh, Natsu. Could I speak to you for a minute?" asked Ms. Alexandra.

"Ooooooooooooh." Everyone said.

"Shush, Go, Shoo." said Ms. Alexandra. The she picked up a cookie and threw it in the hallway. "Get!" she yelled.

The other students got away.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Did you daydream about a boy you like, named Xiba, and you didn't listen to the question?" she asked.

"What are you, a cop?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"I know bout this stuff. Is he your boyfriend?" she asked interested.

"I wish." I replied.

"I think I can help you." she said.

"I don't want help from a teacher."

"I'm only twenty years old"

"Okay. You can give me love advice."

"Great! Meet me in this room after school." she said happily.

I'm getting love advice. Yay, I guess.

* * *

_**This is my longest chapter so far. Review! Review! Review!**_


	3. DODGEBALLS!

_**I don't own Soul Calibur. That's all I'm saying. No gimmicks this time. BTW, sorry 'bout the wait to the people who followed this story. (If anyone did). Anyways here's the third chapter, YAY! I LOVE writing this story. I love the couple in it.**_

_**Chapt. 3: DODGEBALLS!**_

* * *

**Xiba's POV**

Natsu and I met at P.E. "Hey, Natsu!" I said from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey, Xiba!" she said happily. I noticed her easily because of her red skirt, pink tie, and multi-colored scarf. Natsu came up to me. "Did I stand out because of my skirt, tie, and scarf?" she asked.

_'God, We're meant to be!' _I thought. "Yeah." I answered.

"Well we got to get to P.E." said Natsu. She went to the girls' locker room, and I went to the boys'. (Obviously.)

"I changed in the gym uniform; A light blue shirt with our mascot, the Los Angeles Lions. It also consists blue shorts. I went out of the locker room, and I saw Natsu come out of the girls' locker room. We both went into the gym. I stood next to Natsu, and Coach Schtauffen came in a _very _happy mood.

"He was making out with Miss Von Krone." Natsu whispered while laughing.

Coach Schtauffen came up to us and blew his whistle in Natsu's and my face.

"Is what you girls are whispering about, more important than I have to say?!" yelled Coach Schtauffen.

"WHAT?!" I asked. I could barely hear anything.

"I think, I should stop blowing my whistle in kid's faces." mumbled Siegfried. (That's his first name.)

"Ya, think!?" everyone in the class said, even Talim. (She doesn't judge people often.)

"Now today, we're gonna play DODGEBALL!" said Coach Schtauffen

"Oh, god help us." I heard Natsu mumble.

"I'm gonna split you into groups!" he said. Here are the groups. _(R.S.= Random Student)_

_Group 1: Natsu, Talim, R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S._

_Group 2: Me (Xiba), Yun-Seong, R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S., R.S._

We got in position for the dodgeball game. I grabbed the ball and threw it in some random direction.

**Natsu's POV**

A ball flew at my face. So, I did the only logical reaction: duck.

"Nice, Job!" said a voice, I looked at my left; nothing. "Over Here." said the voice. I looked to the right, a girl with dark green hair.

"Oh, uhh... thanks." I said. I'm not used to getting compliments from strangers.

"Your Welcome." said the girl. "You ducked so fast!"

"Thanks, again. When my ma's friend, Taki does that so fast..." I started, then I whispered, while laughing "... Her boobs smack her in the face."

Talim laughed hysterically "Oh My God! Why would tell me that?!" she said still laughing. I was also laughing. "I'm, Talim, by the way."

"I'm Natsu."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey, You see that red-haired boy? The one with the earring? He's so hot!" asked Talim. (BTW, We were in a dodgeball 'position'.)

"Well I don't know about the earring, but which red-head?" I asked. _Please don't let it be Xiba _I added in my head.

"Well... uhh... son of a gun, they look so alike." said Talim, making me giggle a little. "Uhh, the one on the right..."

"Thank God!" I accidently said out loud.

"'Thank God!'? ... You Like The Other Red-Head, Don't You?!" Talim figured it out.

"No!" I lied. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah, you do."

"What, do you know?" I asked trying to be snappy.

"Nothing, really." she replied. "You wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure."

"You can bring your boyfriend." she said 'boyfriend' in a weird seductive voice to patronize, and joke with me.

"Okay..." I said.

**Xiba's POV**

**Meanwhile...**

Yun-Seong threw a ball at Natsu, and she ducked.

"Hey, She's new. Lay off!" I said.

"Sorry." Yun-Seong said insincerely.

"Hey, you wanna have lunch with me and Talim?"

"Sure."

"You can bring your girl too." Yun-Seong patronized.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The new blondie. You like her, don't you?"

"No!" I lied. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah, you do."

"Alright it's true!" I admittted.

Coach Schtauffen blew his whistle for a whole _fifteen _seconds. "HIT THE SHOWERS!" Then he blew his whistle again.

After the shower, I got dressed, and left.

I met with Natsu.

"Hey, I have a question D-" she asked.

"Yes, I see other guys in the locker room, and no, I don't look."

"How'd you know, I was gonna ask that?"

"Just thought." I simply replied. "Well, uhh. See ya, at lunch." I scratched the back of my head. (The casual way.)

I headed off to english. We were watching "Little Women". I've never seen it before. We were somewhere in the middle.

Our teacher Mr. Calcos (A/N: Human Aeon) turned on the movie, on the TV.

**42 Minutes Later...**

_I'm not afraid... I can be brave like you..._

_- Beth's last words._

We had to stop the movie there, because we were almost out of time. I was crying because of Beth dying. It such a shock! The only one who wasn't crying was Yun-Seong. He's made of stone!

* * *

_**So, that was the shortest chapter. Now, the next chapter will be at lunch. Then, the next chapter will finish with the last two periods of school. THEN, the chapter after that it will be after school.**_

_**So, how you liking the story? REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!**_


End file.
